Growltiger's Last Stand
"Growltiger's Last Stand" is a dream sequence in the musical Cats, in which Gus the Theatre Cat reminisces about one of his favourite roles, playing the fearsome pirate Growltiger. The number is usually played for comedic effect. In addition to Gus quick-changing into Growltiger on-stage, the number also features Jellylorum as Griddlebone, the Raffish Crew, and the Siamese. The entire Growltiger sequence has been cut from several prominent productions, including the 1998 film due to time constraints. Since the 2016 Broadway revival, the number has also been removed from all replica US and UK productions, replaced with Gus playing the Rumpus Cat in "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles". However, a very short refrain from "Growltiger's Last Stand" was featured in the [[Cats Movie 2019|2019 Cats movie]]. Context This number divides into several sections: * Growltiger and the Raffish Crew * Griddlebone's Introduction * The Lover's Duet * The Siamese Attack * Coda - Gus the Theatre Cat The sequence starts with Gus transforming into Growltiger centre-stage. This is done by removing his large blanket coat to reveal the pirate costume underneath and adding an eye patch. His shoulders and belly also expand comically thus turning the frail Gus into the bulky, muscular Growltiger. This effect is achieved by having a stage technician release Freon gas by remote control into a hidden tank in the stomach of the Growltiger costume, which is in turn linked to inflatable rubber shoulder pads. Meanwhile, Growltiger's barge and his Raffish Crew appear on-stage. His transformation complete, the members of the Raffish Crew begin to sing about Growltiger while he struts around and postures for the audience. Raffish Crew Icon 1.jpg Raffish Crew US4.png Japan Growltiger Crew Press Image 18.jpg The musical mood changes to a lush Puccini-esque romantic melody as Griddlebone arrives, and is brought onstage by the crew. Griddlebone flirts with everybody, but Growltiger demands her attention, scares off his crew, and they sing their duet. Growltiger and Griddlebone compete for the limelight to comedic effect, far more interested in showing off than in each other. Unbeknownst to Growltiger and his crew, a rival gang of Siamese are slowly sneaking up on them. The staging differs between "Billy M'Caw" and the Aria, in "Billy M'Caw" the crew and even the Siamese, creeping onstage, join in the rousing chorus of the drinking song. The Aria on the other hand, focuses entirely on the duet and their operatic antics. Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 039.jpg|Brazil, 2010 Growl Griddle Rory Campbell Jasna Ivir Zurich.png|Zurich - Jennyanydots as Griddlebone Growl Griddle RCCL16.jpg|RCCL Cruise 2016 - Growltiger and Griddlebone steal each other's limelight As the audience applause dies down, the Siamese board Growltiger's barge and launch their attack. Griddlebone escapes in the chaos, but Growltiger finds himself in a duel for his life against Genghis while surrounded by his enemies. Growltiger is soon disarmed and forced to walk the plank to his death. The Siamese sing of their victory, and as the last notes echo, Gus re-appears in the present. He takes a final bow to Genghis, and sings a short reprise of "These modern productions are all very well/ But there's nothing to equal from what, I hear tell,/ That moment of mystery as I made history...." Growl Siamese us82 b45.jpg Growltiger Siamese US4.png Growl 2000 Gilbert Nagoya.jpg Revised Version Growltiger Crew Paul F Monaghan UK15.jpg Growltiger Crew Aus 15.jpg Growltiger Crew Greg Castiglioni UK16.jpg "Growltiger's Last Stand" was heavily re-worked for the 2014 London revival, and this revised version was subsequently used in the 2015 Australian/New Zealand tour, 2015 Paris revival, 2016 UK tour (cut in 2017), and 2019 Vienna revival. The opening section was completely re-written as a smoky jazz number mostly sung by Growltiger in the first person. It has many lyric alterations and re-writes. Growltiger no longer has a pirate cutlass, but rather a Cosh as a weapon. The Raffish Crew are busy raising a sail from the side of the set, which covers the upper stage, and they wheel on a barrel-shaped couch. The slow jazz sound is dramatically contrasted by the arrival of Griddlebone, with the unchanged Puccini-esque romantic melody. There are some minor lyric changes in Griddlebone's introduction, "The tender moon was shining bright" is replaced by "A lover's moon...", and Griddlebone sings her own introduction in first person in the same manner as Growltiger did. The Lover's Duet was cut altogether in the first Palladium run, as Growltiger and Griddlebone seemed about to settle down together, the Siamese attacked. However for the second Palladium run, a new version of the Aria was introduced. Whereas the original version of "In Una Tepida Notte" is clearly a Puccini pastiche, and staged as a very over-the-top operatic performance of two big egos trying to out-shine each other, the new version sounds like a Venetian ballad, and is played straight without any comedy. The Siamese attack was also re-written, rather than having an eastern pentatonic influence the new composition is a strident atonal and arrhythmic piece. Growltiger no longer duels for his life, a pirate who dies without a sword fight?! The 2016 Broadway revival removed the number entirely, having Gus instead reminisce about playing the Rumpus Cat in "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles". This was incorporated into the subsequent International tour and US tour as well. History Most of the lyrics in "Growltiger's Last Stand" are taken from the T S Eliot poem of the same name from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats (1939). The lyrics for "The Ballad of Billy M'Caw" come from an unpublished Eliot poem of the same name, while "In Una Tepida Notte" is taken from an Italian translation of a section of the Growltiger poem. The original concept for the Lover's Duet was for Growltiger and Griddlebone to perform the Puccini-style aria "In Una Tepida Notte", however when Susan Jane Tanner was cast as Jellylorum/Griddlebone in the original London production, the decision was made to simplify the vocal part and make the duet a drinking song "The Ballad of Billy M'Caw", offering as much comedic potential without the demands of a legitimate soprano part. When the show transferred to Broadway, Andrew Lloyd Webber took the opportunity to revert to the original plan and include the Aria. In some 1980s and 1990s European productions, the role of Griddlebone was played by Jennyanydots rather than Jellylorum. The original London version had an additional verse in "Griddlebone's Introduction" that was cut in later productions (italicised in the Lyrics section). Lyrics Growltiger and the Raffish Crew Growltiger was a bravo cat who travelled on a barge In fact he was the roughest cat that ever roamed at large From Gravesend up to Oxford he pursued his evil aims Rejoicing in his title of the "Terror of the Thames" His manners and appearance did not calculate to please His coat was torn and seedy, it was baggy at the knees One ear was somewhat missing, no need to tell you why And he scowled upon a hostile world from one forbidding eye The cottagers of Rotherhithe knew something of his fame At Hammersmith and Putney, people shuddered at his name They would fortify the hen house, lock up the silly goose When the rumor ran along the shore: Growltiger's on the loose! Woe to the weak canary, that fluttered from its cage Woe to the pampered Pekinese, that faced Growltiger's rage Woe the bristly Bandicoot, that lurks on foreign ships And woe to any cat with whom Growltiger came to grips But most to cats of foreign race his hatred had been vowed To cats of foreign name and race, no quarter was allowed The Persian and the Siamese regarded him with fear Because it was a Siamese had mauled his missing ear Griddlebone's Introduction Now on a peaceful summer night all nature seemed at play The tender moon was shining bright, the barge at Molesey lay All in the balmy moonlight it lay rocking on the tide And Growltiger was disposed to show his sentimental side Growltiger's bucko mate, Grumbuskin, long since had disappeared For to The Bell at Hampton he had gone to wet his beard And his bosun, Tumblebrutus, he too had stol'n away: In the yard behind the Lion he was prowling for his prey (Italian Introduction) In the forepeak of the vessel, Growltiger stood alone Concentrating his attention on the lady Griddlebone And his raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes And closer still and closer the sampans circled 'round And yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound The foe was armed with toasting forks and cruel carving knives And the lovers sang their last duet in danger of their lives Italian Introduction (Sung only in conjunction with "In Una Tepida Notte") Griddlebone: Chi e la? Growltiger: Mi amore! Griddlebone: Sono qui The Lover's Duet - The Ballad of Billy M'Caw Growltiger: Oh, how well I remember "The Old Bull and Bush", Where we used to go down of a Saturday night, Where, when anythink happened, it come with a rush, For the boss, Mr Clark, He was very polite; A very nice House, from basement to garret A very nice House. Ah, but it was the parrot The parrot, the parrot named Billy M'Caw That brought all those folk to the bar. Ah! he was the life of the bar! Of a Saturday night, we was all feeling bright. And Lily La Rose, the barmaid that was, She'd sing "Billy, Billy M'Caw! Come give us, come give us a dance at the bar!" And Billy would dance on the bar And Billy would dance on the bar And then we'd feel balmy, in each eye a tear, And emotion would make us all order more beer. Lily, she was a girl what had brains in her head; She wouldn't have nothink, no, not that much said. If it come to an argument, or a dispute, She’d settle it off-hand with the toe of her boot Or as likely as not put her fist through your eye. But when we was happy, and just a bit dry, Or when we was thirsty, and just a bit sad, She would rap on the bar with that corkscrew she had - Griddlebone: And say "Billy, Billy M'Caw! Come give us a tune on pastoral flute!" And Billy'd strike up on his pastoral flute, Growltiger and Griddlebone: And Billy'd strike up on his pastoral flute. And then we’d feel balmy, in each eye a tear, And emotion would make us all order more beer. Griddlebone (with Booth Singers): Billy, Billy M'Caw! Come give us a tune on your moley guitar! '''Growltiger: And Billy'd strike up on his moley guitar, And Billy'd strike up on his moley guitar. Growltiger and Griddlebone: And then we'd feel balmy in each eye a tear. And emotion would make us all order more beer Growltiger and Griddlebone (with Siamese and Booth Singers): Billy, Billy M'Caw! Come give us a tune on your moley guitar! Growltiger and Griddlebone: Ah! He was the life of the bar! All: Yes, he was the life of the bar! Alternate Duet - In Una Tepida Notte Growltiger: In una tepida notte d'estate, allorche la natura Era nel pieno fulgore, e la fresca rugiada Splendiva al chiar di luna sopra la verzura, Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato, Dalla marea del naviglio serenemente cullato In quella tepida notte che c'e dunque di male Se intanta poesia il pirata divento sentimentale? Growltiger and Griddlebone: Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato, Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte The Siamese Attack Then Genghis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian horde With a frightful burst of fireworks, the Siamese swarmed aboard Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways, and junks They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks Then Griddlebone she gave a screech for she was badly skeered I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared She probably escaped with ease I'm sure she was not drowned But a serried ring of flashing steel Growltiger did surround The ruthless foe pressed forward in stubborn rank on rank Growltiger to his vast surprise was forced to walk the plank He who a hundred victims had driven to that drop At the end of all his crimes was forced to go kerflip, kerflop Oh there was joy in Wapping when the news flew through the land At Maidenhead and Henley there was dancing on the Strand Rats were roasted whole in Brentford and Victoria Dock And a day of celebration was commanded in Bangkok! (Coda - Gus the Theatre Cat) Gus: These modern productions are all very well But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell That moment of mystery when I made history... International Versions * French Video Growlitger's Last Stand including the Ballad of Billy McCaw-0|Audio - "Growltigers Last Stand" and "The Ballad of Billy Macaw" Controversy "Growltiger's Last Stand" has been met with criticism from both critics and theatre fans, condemning the portrayal of the Siamese for its dated and offensive racial stereotypes. The number has been phased out of all US and UK productions since 2016. Trivia * Besides the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical setting in Cats, the English composer Humphrey Searle composed a musical setting of "Growltiger's Last Stand" as the second of his Two Practical Cats for speaker, flute, cello and guitar. Category:Musical Numbers